megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Susano-o
Susanoo (スサノオ, Susanoo) is a recurring demon in the series. History In Japanese mythology, Susanoo, the powerful storm of Summer, is the brother of Amaterasu, the goddess of the sun, and of Tsukuyomi, the god of the moon. All three were spawned from Izanagi, when he washed his face clean of the pollutants of Yomi, the underworld. Amaterasu was born when Izanagi washed out his left eye, Tsukuyomi was born from the washing of the right eye, and Susanoo from the washing of the nose. Appearances *''Megami Tensei: Kishin *Megami Tensei II: Kishin *Shin Megami Tensei II: Hakaishin *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Hakaishin Clan'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Fury *Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army: Fury *Megami Ibunroku Persona: Chariot Arcana *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Chariot Arcana *Persona 3: Fool Arcana *Persona 4: Magician Arcana *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children Red Book'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children Black Book'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children White Book'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: DemiKids: Light Version'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: DemiKids: Dark Version'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children Fire Book'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children Ice Book'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children Black Book/Red Book (PS)'' Profile ''Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha'' Susa-no-O challenges Raidou Kuzunoha the XIV in Dark Ginza-Cho. He holds the Fire Prism, one of the four components of Amatsu Kanagi ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' Susa-no-O appears as Masao Inaba's ultimate Persona in Megami Ibunroku Persona. In the North American release of Revelations: Persona, Susa-no-O is called Demo ''Persona 3'' Susa-no-O appears in Persona 3 as the ultimate Persona of the Fool Arcana. He can only be fused after completing the S.E.E.S. Social Link. ''Persona 4'' Susano-O serves as the ultimate Persona of Yosuke Hanamura in Persona 4. However, his appearance is very different to his original one, probably as a result of sharing a similar model to Jiraiya. Instead of a disco uniform, it is replaced with a blue long-sleeved jumpsuit with a yellow belt, red gloves, and red boots. His head is more shiny and the ears, shurikens on his face, and other details are gone, and replaced by a pair of yellow glasses or goggles with blue lenses. He also has a spinning ring around his body that looks like a sawblade with only the blade part. Stats ''Persona 3'' ''Persona 4'' Skills ''Persona 3: FES'' Gallery Image:SusanooMIP.jpg|Susa-no-O as he appears in Megami Ibunroku Persona Image:Susa-no-O.png|Susa-no-O as he appears in Persona 3 Image:Susano-oP4.jpg|Susano-o as he appears in Persona 4 susanoo.JPG|Artwork from Devil Children Red/Black Book. susanoo2.JPG|Artwork from DemiKids. Category:Japanese Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei II Demons Category:Hakaishin Clan Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Demons Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army Demons Category:Megami Ibunroku Persona Personae Category:Chariot Arcana Category:Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Personae Category:Persona 3 Personae Category:Fool Arcana Category:Persona 4 Personae Category:Devil Children Red Book Demons Category:Devil Children Black Book Demons Category:Devil Children White Book Demons Category:DemiKids Light Version Demons Category:DemiKids Dark Version Demons Category:Devil Children Fire Book Demons Category:Devil Children Ice Book Demons Category:Devil Children PS demons Category:Magician Arcana Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner Demons